Santa Baby
by Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins
Summary: Sarah learns that Jareth is being Santa for a charity event and can't miss out on a chance to tease him a little.


**Dedicated to everyone at LFFL. Merry Christmas!**

It was Christmas Eve and Sarah was sitting in her tiny apartment wrapping gifts. Outside the snow was falling and the streets were quickly disappearing under a blanket of white. Sarah wasn't worried though. Her guests for the night didn't use roads to travel.

Her friends would be climbing through her mirror in an hour or so and they'd be spending the evening eating, drinking hot chocolate, and watching Christmas movies. It had become a yearly tradition ever since she moved out of her parents' house. She spent Christmas Eve with her friends and then Christmas Day she went to see her family if the weather allowed. This year it looked like she might not make it because of the snow.

Finishing her wrapping, Sarah wrote names on the gifts and placed them under her tree. There were 4 gifts neatly wrapped with big bows. The gifts for her family were in bags as Karen insisted on recycling the bags each year and not wasting paper. Sarah liked wrapping gifts and loved watching her friends excitedly tear into them. So she always took special care to wrap those gifts.

But there was one gift that she went above and beyond with her wrapping. It had the shiniest paper she could find, a huge glittery bow, curly ribbon, and gold foil tag that read "Merry Christmas J, love S"

Over the years Sarah had seen more and more of her old nemesis, Jareth the Goblin King. In fact, she was expecting him to make an appearance that night.

A year after she ran the Labyrinth, Jareth had shown up one night, scaring the crap out of her friends. He tried to act high and mighty, claiming he came to fetch his rebellious subjects. Sarah might have believed him, if he hadn't shown up with flowers and stayed for an hour after the three companions had fled the scene, afraid that the King might bog them.

After that Jareth would randomly show up when her friends were present. He usually gave some excuse for appearing. He needed one of the trio back at the Labyrinth, Hoggle had forgotten the close the gate, Ludo was needed to move rocks, or Didymus was expected to train the goblin army.

Sarah let him play his little game for a while. Then one night, after her friends left and she was alone with the King, Sarah turned to him and said, "You know, if you want to be included in our little get-togethers all you have to do is say so. There's no need to make up an excuse to show up and chase my friends away."

Jareth grinned from ear to ear and chuckled. "Very well, Precious. May I also visit you occasionally?"

"Yes, Jareth, you may."

After that, he visited her at least once a week and Sarah often woke to find little gifts on her nightstand. It was sweet and she looked forward to his visits. While he had kissed her a few times, he never tried anything, though he did tease her relentlessly.

Sarah always rolled her eyes at his perverted comments and tried her best not to let his sultry voice, dark lust-filled eyes, or incredibly tight pants get the better of her. But something changed a few months ago.

Jareth had arrived at her apartment to find her laying on her couch, sobbing gently. "Precious, what's wrong?" He asked as he knelt beside her.

Sitting up, she wiped her eyes and told him that her beloved dog, Merlin, had passed away. He was old and his health hadn't been the best, so it wasn't unexpected, but it still broke her heart to lose him.

Jareth sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back as he rocked her gently.  
She soon stopped crying and relaxed in his embrace. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she kissed him. It was soft and sweet and felt so right.

But when she went to kiss him again, he stopped her. "Not tonight, Sarah. You're hurting and not thinking clearly. If I'm to be intimate with you, I want it to be when you're completely certain its what you want."

That was when she truly knew that he cared for her, and when she realized she cared for him too.

She hadn't admitted her feelings to him yet but planned to right after he opened his gift. She was certain this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

An hour later the mirror in Sarah hallway shimmered and Hoggle appeared in it. "Sarah?"

"Come on in guys!" Sarah called from the kitchen as she placed her last tray of cookies in the oven.

A moment later Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus walked into Sarah's living room. They were all wearing the Santa hats that she had given them years ago. "Merry Christmas Sarah," Hoggle said as he placed a sloppily wrapped gift under the tree.

"Seasons greetings, my Lady," Didymus said with a bow and then added his gift to the collection.

"Sarwah!" Ludo called happily before he placed what was probably a large wrapped rock under the tree.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Sarah beamed as she removed her Christmas apron and went to greet them. "I just put the last batch of cookies in the oven. So which movie should we start with?"

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Two hours later, the group was relaxing by the tv as Holiday Inn played, Sarah loved Bing Crosby, but her attention wasn't on the tv. She kept looking around, waiting for the last guest she was expecting.

Noticing her glance around every couple of minutes, Hoggle sighed. "He ain't coming, Sarah."

"Who?" Sarah tried to act confused.

"The rat. I knows you're looking for him. He's at some charity thing tonight, though he didn't want to go." Hoggle explained.

"Jareth? At a charity event? For who or what?" Sarah couldn't believe it.

"His majesty was chosen to dress as a saint for the event this year," Didymus explained. "I believe it was to raise money for orphans."

"Orphans..." Sarah's heart melted. "He's really doing that?"

"King good." Was Ludo's response.

"Yea, well he certainly ain't no saint," Hoggle argued.

"Are you sure he's dressing as a saint?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes, I believe the man's name was Saint Nicholas," Didymus said proudly.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand as she doubled over laughing. The trio looked at her like she had three heads.

"I fail to see the humor, my Lady..." Didymus sounded annoyed.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Sarah shook her head. "He's dressing as Santa Claus." She laughed. "Saint Nicholas is Santa." She told them.

"Are you certain, my Lady?"

"Yes, I'm very certain, Didymus." She chuckled. "I would love to see that."

"Why?" Hoggle asked with a look of disgust.

"It would be amusing and if he doesn't know that I know it's him under the beard I could have some fun and tease him for a change," Sarah stated. She grinned then as an evil idea came to her. "Hoggle do you know where this charity event is being held?"

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Jareth sighed as he sat on the makeshift throne the mortals provided for him on a small stage at the front of the large room. They yelled at him for lounging on it sideways so he sat properly with his gloved hands gripping the arms of the chair. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to go see his Sarah, go home to the castle, visit the snowy alps, be anywhere but here.

"Why did I let mother talk me into this?" He muttered to himself. Shifting his shoulders he tried not to scratch himself, even though the horrid oversized red suit was incredibly itchy. The hat was much too large and kept falling over his eyes, and the blasted beard kept getting in his nose and mouth.

He had no issue dealing with the outfit he was forced to wear when the children were there. He happily lifted each orphan on his lap and listened to their Christmas wishes. It broke his heart that the majority just wanted to be adopted. If he could, Jareth would have taken all of them to the Underground and found suitable homes for each of them, but sadly he could only do that if someone wished them away.

But now the kids were gone and he was supposed to sit there, be festive, and help ask for the greedy mortals to donate to the charity. As rich as these people were, they all could have adopted at least one orphan instead of donating a few bucks.

Closing his eyes, Jareth tried to think of happier things as the congresswoman droned on about the money going to build a new orphanage. He could think of hundreds of better ways to spend the money, including ones that would actually help the children.

"And now we've got a little entertainment for you." The congresswoman smiled. "It's a last-minute change to our schedule, but this young lady wanted to do a little song to get everyone in the Christmas spirit. So make those checks out and drop them in the giant box by the stage while she sings. Remember it's for the children."

Jareth groaned and looked around. "Perhaps I can escape while the young woman sings." He thought to himself. As he glanced around, he froze when a slender leg in black fishnet stockings with a red stiletto heel appeared from the left side of the stage.

He watched as the leg kicked to the beat of the music, the bell on her ankle jingling faintly. Then the young woman stepped out from behind the curtain and Jareth's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at him. "Sarah?"

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me," she sang as she walked slowly in his direction, her hips swaying to the music. "Been an awful good girl," she placed her hand on her chin and gave him an angelic smile. "Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

Jareth's eyes took all of her in. Her dark locks were tucked under the red velvet Santa hat that she wore and he longed to throw the silly thing away and run his fingers through her hair. The dress she wore was longer in the back, coming to mid-calf, while the front flared out at her knees. The fishnets wrapped around her long legs made them seem longer and, in his opinion, sexier.

"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too convertible too, light blue," Sarah stopped center stage and turned to sing to the audience, which made Jareth grip the arms of the chair tighter. "I'll wait up for you, dear," turning her head, Sarah winked at him. "Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Jareth's eyes continued to roam her body as she walked around. The white fur at the top of the dress wrapped around her chest and other than 2 tiny black straps her shoulders and arms were bare. And the black waist cincher was pulled tight, showing off all her curves.

"Think of all the fun I've missed," Sarah bent over, her back to Jareth and swayed her hips. She untied the small ribbon with a bell and green plant around her ankle, stood up and held it over her head. "Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed." With the mistletoe over her head, she blew a kiss at Jareth and continued moving towards him. "Next year I could be just as good if you'll check off my Christmas list."

"Does she know it's me?" He wondered. Jareth's eyes never left her as she came to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his arm and leaned forward, giving him a nice view of the top of her breasts, hidden under the white fur. His mouth suddenly felt extremely dry so he swallowed to try and moisten it.

"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot," Sarah sang sweetly. Standing up straight, she put her hands together like she was praying. "Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Jareth watched as she danced in front of him, his breathing slightly labored and his heart racing. He longed to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. "Gods this woman will be the death of me." Jareth groaned softly as she tossed the mistletoe at him.

"Santa honey one thing I really do need," Sarah returned to the front of the stage and sang to the crowded room. She had to make it seem like she was really there to entertain, not just to tease Jareth. "The deed, to a platinum mine." She hurried back to Jareth's side and grabbed his hand and held it against her chest as she pleaded, "Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Jareth gazed into her emerald eyes, searching for any hint that she knew it was him but saw none. "Could it be she really doesn't know?" He wondered.

"Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks," still holding his hand against her chest, Sarah sat on the arm of the chair. "Sign your 'x' on the line." With her free hand, she drew an X with her index finger over his heart. "Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

Jareth placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Precious..." he whispered. If she heard him, she gave no indication. She stood and stepped away, and Jareth reluctantly let her hand go.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree," Sarah faced the audience once more and made a tree shape with her hands as she shimmied up and down. "With some decorations bought at Tiffany's." She walked so that she stood behind Jareth and leaned over his shoulder. "I really do believe in you," she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer. "Let's see if you believe in me." She caressed his ears lightly with the tips of her fingers, causing him to growl slightly as a shiver ran down his spine.

Jareth turned his head to look at her and watched as she walked around the chair. He grinned as she sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulders. Unable to resist he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Santa baby," she leaned close and her hands reached up and played with the blonde hair sticking out from under the hat. "Forgot to mention one little thing," she rubbed her nose against his. "A ring. I don't mean on the phone," she held one hand up to her ear like she was talking on a phone. "Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

Jareth held her tight and his thumb caressed her hip. "Sarah." He purred her name.

"Hurry down the chimney tonight." She grinned and winked at him as she pulled away from his embrace and blew him a kiss.

"Hurry, tonight." She turned to the audience and bowed as the song finished. She quickly hurried off the stage as the congresswoman came and began her desperate plea once more for people to give money.

Jareth stood and went to follow Sarah off stage, but the congresswoman grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the stage. "And I'd like to thank Mr. Kingston for his very generous donation as well as agreeing to be our Santa this year. Seeing the smiling faces of the children is the most rewarding gift."

Nodding, Jareth waited for the woman to shut up so he could speak. "It's my pleasure. I'm always happy to help the children. Now if you'll excuse me I have something I must see to." He rushed away stopping only to grab the mistletoe that had fallen from his lap when he stood.

Once behind the curtain he waved his hand and changed out of the ridiculous Santa suit. "Now where did my little minx run off to?" He muttered as he summoned a crystal to his hand.

Inside the glass orb, he saw Sarah laughing with her friends at her apartment. Other than the fact she was still wearing the red dress and fishnets it would have been easy to think it hadn't been Sarah that was singing.

"So her rebellious friends are helping her once more," Jareth smirked. "I shall have to thank them properly."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Sarah sat on her couch enjoying a nice glass of eggnog with a splash of Jim Bean in it. Her friends left after helping her sneak back home. None wished to be there when his majesty showed up, which he was certain to do soon.

She smiled thinking about her performance earlier. Jareth had been shocked to see her and she thought she had done a marvelous job of getting him all flustered. "Now just need to give Jareth his gift." She sighed.

"You mean you aren't my gift?" Jareth asked from the doorway.

Placing her glass down, Sarah stood and walked over to him. "Hello, Jareth. What took so long? I expected you to poof in here right after I left.

"Yes, well the congresswoman wasn't letting me get away that easily," Jareth replied. Holding the mistletoe up, he smirked. "You forgot something, Precious."

Chuckling, she took it from him and held it over her head. "So how many girls tried to stand under this with you?" She teased.

Grabbing her by the waist, Jareth pulled her close and rubbed his nose against hers. "Only one." He kissed her softly, his tongue brushing against her lips seeking entrance.

Sarah dropped the mistletoe and wrapped her around his neck as she kissed him back. His hands caressed her back as his lips kissed along her jaw. "I wanted to do that the minute you walked onto that stage." He told her before kissing her again, this time with more passion.

"Jareth..." she sighed his name once he pulled away.

"Tell me, Sarah, how did you know where to find me?" He asked as he nibbled on her neck.

"Hoggle told me." She stated. She pulled away and took his hands and led him to the couch. He sat beside her, but before he could pull her back into his arms she moved to grab something from under the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Jareth." Sarah smiled as she handed him the gift.

"For me?" She nodded and he grinned. "Precious, you shouldn't have." He took the beautifully wrapped gift and opened it carefully. Inside was a porcelain barn owl sitting on a branch and around its neck was a key. "Sarah, what is this?"

Reaching over she took the key from around the figurine's neck. "This is a key to my apartment. I know you don't need a key to get in, but well it just felt like the right thing to do. You are welcome here anytime you want. You can even spend the night here if you want."

"Sarah..." he blinked at her dumbfounded. "Precious are you saying..."

Taking the figurine and the box from him, she sat it on the table and scooted closer. "Yes, Jareth, I'm saying I care about you and I want you here, with me."

"In your bed?" He teased, but he wasn't prepared for her response.

"Yes," she said as she moved to sit on his lap. "Or right here on this couch."

Jareth closed his eyes and groaned as she ground her hips against him. "Gods, woman, do you know what you do to me?"

Sarah chuckled. "The same thing you've been doing to me for years."

"Well, my dear, what would you like for Christmas?" Jareth ran his hand up her leg, his fingers caressing her skin through the openings of her fishnets. "A sable, a yacht, a 54 convertible, the deed to a platinum mine, or decorations from Tiffany's?"

"I have all I need right here, my sexy Santa." Sarah placed her Santa hat on his head and kissed him.

He chuckled and held her tight. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Santa baby."


End file.
